


Spreading Hope

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones walks the earth during the Year That Never Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Martha Jones, Spreading Hope’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Last Of The Time Lords/The Sound Of Drums.

The earth has never seemed bigger and she’s never felt so small, so insignificant and so completely inadequate for the task ahead. She’s no hero, just a med student, no one special. Sure, she’s travelled through time and space with the Doctor, but this… this is different, this time it’s all down to her. The fate of the world, the entire universe, rests on her shoulders and the weight of it nearly makes her legs buckle. 

But she’s stronger than that; she has to be, because Jack and the Doctor are counting on her to carry out the plan. They believe in her, so she digs deep and finds the courage and the strength within herself. The world is big, she is small, but step-by-step she will cover it all. After all, the longest journey starts with a single step, isn’t that how the saying goes?

So she walks, and sometimes, if she’s lucky, she rides. She’s alone, but not always; there are people who help her when they can, resistance cells who provide food, transport and shelter. They risk themselves and sometimes give their lives so her journey can continue. She vows to herself that she will remember all their names so their courage and sacrifices will never be forgotten.

City by city, country by country, continent by continent, Martha Jones travels the world, telling her story, speaking to the people through translators as often as not. She speaks of courage, and hope, and of the Doctor, the man who will set everything right again. She’s like a touchpaper igniting a spark of hope that spreads like wildfire to every corner of the earth, exhorting the people to stay strong, believe and never give up.

It’s a powerful message, because even when all seems lost, hope prevails and belief can move mountains. 

When the appointed hour finally arrives, around the world every voice is lifted in unison, chanting one word over and over: Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. And just like that, the world is saved, all because one ordinary young woman told the world a story, and the world believed.

 

The End


End file.
